


An Astronaut, A Squirtle and Two Pumpkins Walk Into a Playpen

by YallHearSumn



Series: Life's Greatest Blessing and Other Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Avengers Family, Babysitting, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon but not canon, Cute Kids, Dad Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, I think?, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Idea, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Sam Wilson, We Love A Healthy Family, dad tony stark, domestic stevetony, going to school, its a slide, never thought I'd ever use that tag, no bad iw, parks, rest of the avengers implied, rhodeycarol mentioned, uhh, weird timeframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: Stevetony Halloween AU continued in the 'Life's Greatest Blessing' Verse!Stevetony celebrating Halloween with their family





	An Astronaut, A Squirtle and Two Pumpkins Walk Into a Playpen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janet1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet1982/gifts).



> Hi guys!! Continuing the Life's Greatest Blessing mini-universe thanks to the amazing janet1982! Thank you for your interest and I am really sorry this is both so late and so not that great!! I promise, I'll edit soon and get to some more back story in later additions. For now, I hope you enjoy it but please tell me if there are parts that you didn't enjoy or tags that should be added! <3 Also, come prompt me on tumblr @ yodelling-tony-stark ;)
> 
> Edit: this is my longest fic too, say yay for that!!

“It’s Halloweenie, Pops!!”

Ah, mornings. Nothing like a 5-year-old in your face at 6am, who, might Tony add, refused to get up on time every other day of the year, unless it involved a holiday, birthday or any other day that involved him getting gifts. And if Pete was up, it would only be seconds before his cavalry arrived to wreak havoc, and get Tony out of bed way sooner than he wanted to be.

“Steve, your son is up,” Tony grumbled, willing himself a few more minutes of precious sleep, the sun wasn’t even out yet for Pete’s (no pun intended) sake!  
Gwen and Sam had slept peacefully for once with the couple only getting up a few times throughout the night to check on them, now purely out of habit and their new set of their body clocks (well, Steve had always slept lightly since the kids were born, but Tony was used to keeping irregular hours by now). Four kids spread across five years really built a routine, whether they liked it or not, but early mornings directly after long nights were still something to get used to.

Steve’s stirring and the rustling of covers beside him wakes him more than Pete’s “Happy Song!” currently being performed at the end of their bed. Scrunching his face up and trying to discretely shift away, Tony hears an amused, “Did you just quote the Lion King?” and his face instantly breaks out into a smile. 

Leaning over, Steve drops a kiss to the back of Tony’s head, with a smug, “Love me a man who can quote Disney,” easily rolling out of bed to scoop Pete up and get breakfast started. If today were to be an early day, he might as well get breakfast in them before the twins got up – feeding two toddlers who absolutely loathed sitting still for longer than five seconds was much easier when they didn’t have to watch two infants at the same time. Divide and conquer, get the boys fed and warmly dressed and maybe they’ll even have time for a shared bath while the kids take their morning naps.  
As if summoned by Tony’s earlier thoughts, Harley appears in the doorway, eyes shining with glee and holding his Squirtle costume up towards his dad with his Tony Eyes™ - as Steve liked to call it – and pout out in full effect.

Smiling fondly at his mini-me (as many people have called him - before the twins, their friends had always said they almost had the perfect nuclear family – “Someone get the white picket fence and golden retriever,” Sam had teased after Harley was born, all golden curls and rosy cheeks, waving his fist to the world - with Pete being Tony reborn in looks and Harley, Steve’s little copy. “All you need is a little girl, and then you can be done for good” the kind old lady down at the bakery on 53rd had said, smiling fondly as she rubbed Harley’s little foot, as he snoozed in Tony’s arm and pinched Pete’s chubby cheek, not so discretely slipping him a pastry of some kind. “We might have one already, who knows what they’ll feel like in a couple of years?” Tony had replied and winked at her, and Mrs Miller had just given a soft smile and polite “Of course”). Steve ruffles Harley’s mess of curls, then tries to smooth down the top while simultaneously trying to hold onto Peter’s wriggling self. “Not yet, Buddy. Let’s grab some breakfast and freshen up for the day and then we can get you dressed, okay? What’d you say to that huh?” 

Looking disgruntled and not at all amused by his dad’s suggestion, Harley stomps his tiny foot, but makes his way to the kitchen none the less, costume getting dragged alongside him in a tiny fist. That’s what Steve loved about his kids, they could all be placated easily enough if food was involved – they didn’t want to finish dinner? Threaten them with dessert. Too ‘awake’ to go to bed? Offers of hot chocolate instantly made them sleepy (but they also had to be checked in the middle of the night to make sure no accidents had occurred). Steve now understood why all those books had described parenting as a trade-off. Chuckling at the display of toddler fury, Steve sets Peter down and instructs him to wait with his brother in the lounge and watch their morning cartoons, shooting a quick “Jarv, can you keep an eye on them please? Tony will be up any second but you know how devious they can be given enough time,” making his way to the nursery across the hall from the master bedroom after hearing an affirmative. Both he and Tony had wanted the kids nearby, in cases of emergency and mainly due to the fact that they were all so young and Tony and Steve suffered separation anxiety more than the kids did (they didn’t smother, but the kids were still young and they wouldn’t be for long since childhood seemed to end in the blink of an eye, even in this century, where boys no longer expected to get drafted. Hell it was still unreal that they were all growing so fast on most days, the twins were 3 months old already and Pete’s fourth birthday was creeping up on them like autumn in Brooklyn – even if it felt like they had just brought him home from the hospital yesterday).  
The twins naturally shared a room, and for a while a crib, unused to being separated from each other, especially during the first few weeks home and sleeping apart from their parents after month one. Once they were used to their cribs and had developed a night routine of changing, feeding and burping, it was time to move them into their nursery - baby monitors cranked to the highest volume, even with J.A.R.V.I.S. keeping an eye on everyone and Steve’s enhanced hearing – you could never be too careful. Peter and Harley had somehow ended up sharing the room to the left of the nursery (Pete’s room initially). After the little ones had arrived Peter had taken his job as the Eldest Sibling™ extremely serious, even more so than he already did. Before, it had been simple things like keeping Harley’s face spit and food free when they were playing, and comforting his brother when he felt upset (this had been happening more regularly after Steve went back to work at S.H.I.E.L.D., some missions stretching out for as long as two months with minimal contact between father and sons, and even though Tony had worked mostly from home since Peter’s birth, his lab being a godsend, there were always meetings that just couldn’t be skipped. With the boys so used to their parents presence after their “three year break” from work and being superheroes, only ever stepping in when ABSOLUTELY necessary and having taken on more consultant roles, it had taken some adjusting for everyone. Lucky for them and the boys, they had great friends who loved the boys and didn’t mind stepping in to babysit (Scott and Clint were favourites, Rhodey and Sam were THE favourites, and for all that Bucky had worried about even holding them when they were infants, he would literally fight everyone else to be with the boys in his time off from his own missions, Nat in tow to pepper the boys with kisses and hugs. They especially loved hanging off his arm, fascinated by the panelling and _shininess _they had even used it as a slide once, much to Steve’s displeasure). For those first few weeks while Tony recovered and cared for the twins, bedridden and barely able to move around, trying to find balance to make sure the boys didn’t feel left out or abandoned had become tricky. Eventually, a simple compromise between having the twins sleep in the afternoon and spending that free time with the boys while Steve himself tried to get a nap in came about, with Tony sleeping at night when they put the kids down for bed and before supper to prepare for bedtime and the night ahead. Steve (taking over mornings and supper), had found a fantastic mini-helper in Pete, who wrangled Harley up (despite taking an hour to wake himself) and got the both of them dressed every morning (even if both their shirts happened to be inside out and their laces were just bundled up and tucked into their shoes – he was only three years old and already so caring and _responsible, _and Steve couldn’t be more proud of their boys). His Fella had had a harder time recovering and he just wanted to make things easier for him.____

_____ _

Renovating Pete’s room to suit both the boys liking, glow in the dark stars stuck to the roof and walls and dolphin - Harley’s latest obsession- and Milky Way - Pete’s most recent ‘favouritest thing in the world’ - sheets had luckily not taken all that long, it was just moving Harley’s things in and finding balance so that they could share but not be too in each other’s space. Harley was still a baby which meant he was extremely messy at times, whether it was throwing out the entire toy box only to play with his favourite worn-out Iron Man and Captain America plushies (which he dragged around everywhere anyway), ignoring the mess until Steve or Tony would instruct him to clean it up (which also didn’t really happen easily until threats were made about certain dessert servings and tv time) and Pete, as young as he was took keeping his room clean extremely seriously. He would make a mess in any room that wasn’t his own, and take a special glee in giving Clint or Bucky extra work to do, but in his space, there was a place for everything and Harley didn’t much like order, so it wasn’t hard to imagine what happened on the regular to Pete’s toys and the books he kept in the lowest shelf.  
It didn’t help that Pete was so soft hearted either, the poor boy often couldn’t express his anger or frustration without crying, and Harley would relent then and start making amends by trying to put away the things had thrown around and hugging his brother until he felt better. 

Where Harley was his little stubborn mini-me, already growing into his personality, and naughty as he was, genuinely trying to look after his family members as much as a two year old could, Pete was the baby in soul - but also played big brother without fail.  
Something he loved was that his boys still looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky, hanging off his every word and still looking to their Pops when they got hurt or felt sad; “Pa” had been Peter’s first word (“Pee” Harley’s –a testament to his love for his brother- and the twins were still in their gurgling phase), and “Pops” and “Mom” were always called for when they needed help – whether it was help to get off the couch or kiss away boo boos. Everytime he felt that little nudge in his heart, it wasn’t hard to think that this was how his Ma had felt about him.

He loved being a parent and wouldn’t let their Irish roots go forgotten, Ma had always sung to him when he was sick, stroking his hair and letting her soft voice comfort him and lull him into peaceful dreams. He in turn, sang those same songs to his babies at bedtime, hoping they were to them what they were to him – comfort and the knowledge that their parent wouldn’t leave them or be too far away. Steve can’t help but think, on days when he let his mind travel to the past, that his Ma would have loved to have met the kids and Tony, and she would have loved them and made the best grandmother. Neither her nor Steve had ever thought as far as him settling down and having his own family, not with disease and illness following him around every corner and him just-just slipping out of Death’s grip every time.

Ma would see herself in little Gwen, say that Harley got all his stubbornness from Steve and be absolutely in love with Peter’s sweetness and Sam’s smiles. She would be able to tell better stories of their family history than he could and recount tales of crazy Irish great-aunts and uncles, and most importantly, with the improved world that the new century and the serum brought, be able to see her son, grown up without sickness hanging off his frame. She would finally be able to rest and have him take care of her, finding joy in her old age where her youth had been spent trying to survive (as impossible as it was for Ma to have been able to live until now). 

Steve knew Tony felt the same about his mother, Tony had recounted some of his favourite memories of Maria Carbonell to him on quiet evenings, the two of them wrapped up in each other in bed, sharing their heartbreak.  
_”She would have loved you, naturally after getting to know you of course. Howard didn’t give us much reason to love, or even like the man he abandoned us for, Aaand now it sounds like he left my mom to be with you, which is totally gross! But she would have been most happy about you bringing the Carbonell blonde back into the gene pool so you’ve got that going for you at least ,” Tony had whispered one evening, amusedly rubbing circles into Steve’s chest with his finger, his eyes far off._

__

Tony wished for more time, that he had been a little older and able to protect his mother from Howard, and that she didn’t have to stay with him to protect her son. Steve had wished his mother could have had the life she deserved, that he was strong enough to work better jobs so that she wouldn’t have to and been able to stop his Pa before he ruined their family. And maybe that was the beauty in the two of them getting together – they were two heartbroken boys who had loved their mothers. Steve had woken up a man out of time, angry at this new world and at the fact that he had lost everything when he was so close to achieving happiness and Tony had still been the lost boy his mother had left behind, unable to move passed the hurt losing her had caused him. As much as he was seen as an extrovert in the media, behind closed doors, Tony Stark was someone entirely different. 

For Steve, the world had moved on, as it should have of course, but he couldn’t help but feel forgotten. That the sacrifices he and everyone else had made was simply a passing thought, that Bucky had died and been forgotten. Meeting Tony on that hellicarrier had turned out to be one of the best things in his life, but they most certainly didn’t hit it off right off the bat. The file S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him on the man had led Steve to hate who _Howard’s son had become. _Thinking back now, it had most definitely been a manipulation tactic to keep Tony where they wanted him, having the team be reluctant to extend their friendship to him kept him isolated and in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands, where they could get what they wanted and trick him into doing things in exchange for their friendship and belonging. Lord above, he had been an ass, how Tony even forgave him or could stand him was beyond him, but he thanked God for allowing it to happen.__

____

He was also thankful for that night in the tower, tensions had been running high between them after New York and the Tony Stark he had come to know was far different from the one on paper and in the media. Tony had sacrificed himself, had almost not come back to save them, and by extension the world by blowing up the Chitauri ship.  
They had been the only two awake, Thor having returned to Asgard and Nat, Clint and Bruce had retired to their own floors for the evening. Steve had found Tony sitting in one of the window sills in the common room, staring at the sky, looking pale and shaken. He himself had been awoken by nightmares, _Bucky had fallen again and he couldn’t help him, just like before. _Steve had quietly brought over some hot cocoa for himself and a brew of Tony’s favourite coffee, placing it in front of him ( _I don’t like to be handed things _) and had joined him in looking at the stars, or what could be seen of them from midtown Manhattan.____

_____ _

”They’re out there you know, and maybe next time we’ll be even less ready, Steve. What happens then? We know they’re out there and I _know _they’ll be back but how do you even begin to prepare for an actual alien invasion?”  
”We won’t be less ready, we have the greatest mind of this century on our side, and no matter what comes we’ll fight it together. Win or lose, we won’t give up,” Steve had tried to be reassuring, had tried to make that look of fear in Tony’s eyes go away- eyes that pretty should never have been so burdened. He hadn’t seen what Tony had seen out there but the aliens that had descended upon New York were not something to take lightly. Tony had seemed to age in a matter of days, a new burden weighing him down and the cracks in his mask had allowed for the real person underneath to shine through. All Steve wanted to do was unburden him and take some of that pain and fear away, and get to the man he knew was hiding underneath. __

_____ _

Somehow, and Steve didn’t know how exactly how between their staring and Steve leaning in to place a comforting had on his knee, they had ended up in bed together, _well it was a couch actually, _no one knowing who had kissed who, who had been first to grab the other and stumble to the elevator. They had ended up on his floor, making it to the couch and had discarded each other’s clothes in a matter of moments. Tony had unsurprisingly shied away from removing his undershirt, keeping their lips locked and inconspicuously moved Steve’s hands away from the arc.__

____  


The next morning had been a little awkward to say the least and Tony had escaped to his floor as fast as he could. When Steve had finally caught up to him later in the day, after Tony had used every opportunity to avoid him, he had admitted that he thought Steve had regretted it and didn’t want anyone to know about what happened. It was ironic that he thought so because Steve had been ready to sing it to the world, and had spent the day feeling hurt that Tony had fled so quickly. Looking down at his feet and making a point not to meet Steve’s eyes, Tony, with an air of resigned acceptance said ”I didn’t want to make things weird, Cap. Besides, you probably didn’t want me around anyway.” And boy did Steve never move as fast before, cupping his face and bringing their lips together. _Oh sweetheart. You silly man. Lord give me strength, my heart might just implode, _he thought losing himself to the feel of Tony’s lips on his.__

__  
_ _

They had probably spent an hour talking things out, whispered confessions and praises against skin, and Tony had blushed a beautiful shade of red throughout, and _oh, _what a sweet colour that was on him. Their relationship had still been kind of new, only having officially dated for about six months they had found out about Tony expecting. He had been intensely sick for a few days before Steve had finally brought a doctor to see him, as Tony had refused to go to the hospital or even medical bay. Tony had tried to escape even that, but in the end solely relented because J.A.R.V.I.S. had threatened to get Rhodey and Pepper on the line.  
So when people asked Steve how they ended up together, he would always reply that he had gotten damn lucky. Tony was more than he could have ever asked for or expected, and even now, Steve couldn’t believe that he was his.__

__  
_ _

Harley could always be found snuggled up comfy in his brother’s bed in the morning, even though their parents had put them to bed separately. As much as Harley bossed Peter around during the day, at bedtime he became sweet as honey and wen t out of his way to be nice to Peter. The boys had been a bit upset that they couldn’t sleep in the “big bed” with Pops and Mom when the babies came home but they had both recovered when Steve and Tony had agreed to let them share a room.  
Moving in, Harley – possessing the stubbornesss of both his fathers, and determined to be like his big brother - had insisted on getting a “big boy bed” by the time he could properly string sentences together, so they had only needed to buy one other crib for the new babies. Steve, when he actually thought about it, still found it odd and mildly uncomfortable that they were buying all these baby things and clothes, and the different bottle cleaners and humidifiers, only to one day put it away once the kids outgrew them.  
Pete was hitting a mini-growth spurt where, skinny as he was, they could never find trousers that would both fit and be long enough to cover his ankles. He was outgrowing pants and jackets by the minute, but that was fine because he had three other siblings who would grow into it. Bucky joked and called him cheap, hoarding all his millions instead of just buying each kid their own clothes (“You’re like that dragon in the _Lord of the Flies _” “ _The Hobbit _, James, don’t act like the geezer we know you are”) and Steve had thrown back that there was no use throwing out a perfectly good coat that Pete had worn a maximum of four times.____

___  
_ _ _

“What’s the use you being a gold digger then, Punk? See, Tony, I told you you should’ve married me instead. We would be living in Italy and pissing off the side of the Eiffel Tower every other night, not to mention, we’d have a couple more tykes runnin’ ‘round,” Bucky had winked over his beer at Tony and had caused them both to crack up out of that. Nat had just rolled her eyes and half-heartedly thrown Bucky with the closest thing she could find, which namely, was a Thomas the tank engine one of the boys had left lying around.

Bucky could call him cheap all he wanted, Steve thought of it as being nostalgic and frugal; a walkthrough of his first experiences of parenthood and how different every baby has been and has looked in the assortment of onesies they had panic-bought the first time around with Peter. Tony, for all his fronting about not being sentimental was 100000% worse than he was. The man carried the kids’ ultrasounds in his wallet and packed their baby blankets whenever he had to go to a conference out of town, for crying out loud! Not that Steve wasn’t guilty of being equally as cheesy (the hospital wristbands he kept tucked into his uniform at all times was a clear sign of that), but it was unfair that he was the only one getting made fun of. 

Peeping in, and trying to open the door as quietly as possible in case one or both twins were still asleep, he was immediately met with the sounds of quiet breathing. The room was lit only by the _Star Wars _nightlight they had on the dresser, and peeking over into both their cribs, Steve found them sound asleep. For comfort’s sake he swaddled Sam again, as gently as he could and quietly put Gwen’s binky back in twisting the blinds so as to have the room slowly light up with sunrise and left the room, leaving the door open.__

__  
_ _

Making his way down the hall, he could smell fresh coffee and hear giggles drifting through the air. On stepping into the open-plan kitchen overlooking the lounge area, Steve found Tony and the boys mixing batter for pancakes, Harley sticking his fingers into the sugar bowl with poor Squirtle forgotten on the couch.  
”Good Morning, Fella, slept well I take it?” Steve asks leaning in to plant a kiss on Tony’s lips as he made his way to grab a cup of coffee for himself.  
”Much better now that I’m up with these rascals, the babies still sleeping?”  
And just like that their morning had begun, making pancakes and dishing up for everyone. Nat and Bucky had arrived in the middle of breakfast, apparently too excited to see the boys’ costumes and absolutely cooing when they spotted Harley’s in the lounge. Tony had eaten finished and left with Nat to get the babies up and fed, while Steve and Bucky took on getting the kitchen clean and the boys dressed and ready.  
By eight-thirty, the kitchen was spotless and Pete and Harley were dressed and freshened up for the day. They would need to leave soon if they wanted Pete to get to preschool on time, and Steve packed his lunch while waiting for Tony and Nat.  
Securing the babies in their strollers and making sure they would be warm enough in their adorable little pumpkin crawlers and blankies, Tony and Nat make their way to the entrance, grabbing the diaper bags and catching Steve and Bucky putting on the boys’ gloves and scarfs. Pete’s astronaut helmet had to be on the back burner for now seeing as it wouldn’t be keeping out the crisp air or chilly winds.  
Steve smiles when Harley brings his trike out from the hall closet with Pete’s help, sitting down in it and waiting to be pushed. Bucky grabs Pete’s backpack and lunch cooler bag, grabbing the keys to lock up as everyone makes their way out of the house, Pete getting into Nat’s sit-and-stand stroller and Steve pushing Harley’s trike through the doorway. The walk to Pete’s school from their red brick townhouse wasn’t far and they could stroll along with other parents making their way there or to the local primary school.  
Fall in Manhattan was absolutely beautiful and Pete jumped up out of the stroller to kick piles of leaves more than once. All the kids on the block were similarly dressed in their Halloween costume, with some of the parents even joining in. A couple of Avengers could be made out, some Justice League members and then other, more traditional costumes like doctors and horror movie characters – one kid was even dressed like Chucky! The babies had started whining when they couldn’t see what was going on outside, so Nat and Tony had lifted the canopies and soon the little ones were just as much entranced by the street decorations and falling leaves, catching some in their fists when they floated down from the treetops. Harley was having a blast, swerving his little steering wheel this way and that making _vroom _noises and catching the eyes of many of the parents doing their school runs, having them fall into step with the group and complimenting the kids costumes, introducing themselves and their kids.__  
Stopping in front of another house, the group waited for Pete’s best friend, Ned, to join them. Bounding down the stairs, the little boy dressed in a Darth Vader costume, made a beeline for Pete, shouting his _Goodbyes _and _Good Morning, Peter’s family _as the rest of them waved their hellos to Neds Parents. The two boys had been inseparable since they had met on the first day and had declared each other as best friends to their parents, and Ned had made quick friends with Harley as well, even if he had destroyed their Lego Death Star after they had taken weeks of supervised playtime to build it.  
Finally having everyone picked up for the school run after Michelle and her parents had joined them at the crosswalk, the group made their way to the nursery school conversing amongst themselves while the kids ran ahead, playing tag – Steve and Bucky watching them and their surroundings intently to make sure no trouble came about. ____

___  
_ _ _

Arriving at the building the parents, and uncle and aunt, bid farewell to the kids, Peter getting cheek smooches from his family and popping his head into his younger siblings strollers to say goodbye and they waved him off into his classroom where his teacher was handing out candy. Harley, who arguably had a greater sweet tooth than even Bucky, had slipped into line and smiled sweetly at her while holding Pete’s hand and had skipped back over once she had given him a snicker cooing about how cute he was and pinching him on the cheek. With the kids dropped and the morning run finished, Michelle’s parents said their goodbyes as they made their way to the station to get to work and the gang turned making their own way back home.

Now, they had to get ready for trick or treating and the Halloween party at Rhodey and Carol’s later on. Steve was asked to make a pumpkin pie and Tony wanted to finish knitting the twins real costumes, while Bucky and Nat just wanted to tag along to spend time with their nephews and niece – Bucky taking over pushing Gwen’s stroller from Tony and making faces at her to try and get her to laugh, _even if she was intensely distracted by all the colours of the leaves. ___

__  
_ _

Walking side-by-side, bumping shoulders, Steve wraps an arm around Tony, kissing his forehead while keeping a hand on Harley’s trike to prevent him from going rogue and crashing into a lamppost or something. They stop by the little coffee truck in the park across the street from their home after running into Sam and Clint on their usual morning run, and get warm drinks and pastries passed around. They make their way over to a park table and immerse themselves in conversation until Gwen and Sam get cranky to be fed and for their morning naps.  
”That’s our que, you guys coming over?” Tony asks, tucking Sam back in and stroking his hair to calm him down, while Steve wipes the icing off of Harley’s face.

Gathering their wrappers and disposable coffee cups, they all agree save for Sam who had a morning session at the VA, but he assured them that he would be around for lunch. With that they leave and make their way back to Steve and Tony’s house, Clint now carrying Harley on his shoulders and telling him to _”Watch out for all the grease up there” _while Bucky just rolls his eyes and just picks his conversation with Natasha back up. Tony and Steve both hide their laughs behind gloved hands, curling further into each other’s warmth and stealing sweet kisses under the canopy of leaves on the pathway to their door.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, and please let me know what you guys think! Until next time, stretch those backs and necks out, roll your wrists and get to bed at a reasonable hour!!


End file.
